Texas County, Oklahoma
Texas County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. Texas County was formed at Oklahoma statehood (16 November 1907) from the central one-third of "Old Beaver County" also known as "No Man's Land". When the formation of the county was authorized by the Constitutional Convention of 1907, the county was so named because it was wholly included within the limits of the Texas Cession of 1850, whereby the ownership of the area was passed from the State of Texas to the United States Government. From 1850 to 1890, its lands were never attached to any state or territory, never surveyed, and never divided into townships and sections. From 1890 to 1907, it was part of Beaver County. As of 2000, the population of Texas County is 20,107. Its county seat is Guymon6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,306 km² (2,049 mi²). 5,276 km² (2,037 mi²) of it is land and 30 km² (12 mi²) of it (0.57%) is water. Adjacent counties *Stevens County (north) *Seward County (northeast) *Beaver County (east) *Ochiltree County (southeast) *Hansford County (south) *Sherman County (southwest) *Cimarron County (west) *Morton County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 20,107 people, 7,153 households, and 5,250 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (10/mi²). There were 8,014 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (4/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.73% White, 0.71% Black or African American, 1.24% Native American, 0.56% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 18.11% from other races, and 2.55% from two or more races. 29.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,153 households out of which 39.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 21.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.19. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.80% under the age of 18, 12.70% from 18 to 24, 29.10% from 25 to 44, 19.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 105.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,872, and the median income for a family was $42,226. Males had a median income of $26,991 versus $20,404 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,692. About 10.20% of families and 14.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.80% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Goodwell *Guymon *Hardesty *Hooker *Optima *Texhoma *Tyrone ---- Category:Counties of Oklahoma Category:Texas County, Oklahoma